parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nellie the Elephant (character)
Nellie is an elephant who is commonly paired with Orinoco from The Wombles. She is often seen in spoofs by Disney and Sega and Pete'sDragonRockz. She played as Jasmine in Orinoladdin, Orinoladdin 2: The Return of Baron Greenback,Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves and Orinoladdin (TV Series) She played Feather Duster in Beauty and the Horstachio, Beauty and the Horstachio 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Horstachio 3: Angelica's Magic World She played Adult Nala in The Womble King, The Womble King 2: Orinoco's Pride, The Womble Guard and The Womble King 1 1/2 She played Madeline Dempsey in Orinoco and Paddington She played Rita in Larry and Company She played Joy in Inside Out (Disney and Sega Style) She played Anguirus in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) She played Snow White in Nellie White and the Seven Childrens She played Jane Porter in Orinoarzan She played Tiger Lilly in Orinoco Pan She played ??? in Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She played Megara in Orinocules She played Maid Marian in Orinoco Hood She played Mary Poppins in Nellie Poppins She played Darzee's Wife in Alvin-Tikki-Tavi She played Melissa Robinson in Orinoco Ventura Pet Detective She played Miranda Frensky in Orinoco and Paddington She played Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun in Wreck-It Muzzy She played Esmeralda in The Horstachio of Notre Dame and The Horstachio of Notre Dame 2 She played Thumbelina in Nellina She played Miss Birdwell in The Rescue Ranger's New Groove II: Orinoco's New Groove She played Cinderella in Nellrella, Nellrella 2: Dreams Come True and Nellrella 3: A Twist of Time She played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Nellie She played Eden in Elladdin: The Series She played Nana in Elliot Pan She played Judy Hopps in Childrentopia She played Lady Kluck in Elliot Hood (Pete's Dragon) She played Mama Odie in The Princess and the Olympian She played Anastasia in Nelliestasia She played Ariel in The Little Mer-Elephant, The Little Mer-Elephant 2: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Elephant 3: Nellie's Beginning and The Little Mer-Elephant (TV Series) She played Soar in Soar (Disney and Sega Style) She played Minnie Mouse in House of Womble and Orinoco, Paddington and Berk: The Three Musketeers She played Daisy Duck in Elliot, Orinoco and Scout: The Three Musketeers She played Clarabelle Cow in Kipper, Penfold and Orinoco: The Three Musketeers She played Jenny in Free Childrens (Free Birds) She played Popcorn Penny in Front Row Orinoco She played Miss Piggy in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) She played Sarah Whittle in Jumanji (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Mewsette in Gay Purr-ee (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) She played Delilah in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) She played Nose Marie in Pound Cartoon Animated Characters and Pound Cartoon Animated Characters and the Legend of Big Bear She played Leah Estrogen in Orinoco Jones She played Marion Ravenwood in Indiana Orinoco She played Row Jose in Neille the Elephant and Orinoco: The Cures of Kitten She played Mrs. Teeeeeetn Couste in Amay Rose (Chatac Rio),Amay Rose 2 (Chatac Rio 2) Gallery: Nellie the Elephant.jpeg Nellie Does Can Can Part 1.gif Nellie Does Can Can Part 2.gif Nellie's Curtsey.gif 1180778978 f.jpg Nellie the Elephant and Penelope.png Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Nellie the Elephant Characters Category:Elephants Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Disney and Sega Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:Pink Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orinoco and Nellie the Elephant Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Louis Walkden Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:TheBluesRockz Category:MightyMouseRulezAgain1